1. Field of Use
This invention will be used primarily in vehicular air conditioning units, and in other applications where it is imperative that the air directing louver will maintain the position at which the user has set it.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous prior art air conditioning units that employ a ball louver for directing the air flow therethrough, but none are believed to utilize the inventive concepts as employed in the louver assembly of this invention.